


The Fall of a Paladin

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Church Sex, Come Inflation, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: The brave leader of the holy knights makes her last stand against the demon forces of evil, but their leader has other plans for her...
Kudos: 20





	The Fall of a Paladin

Bodies were scattered across the church's floor, armored corpses of brave man being loomed over by hungry, smaller demons as they began to scratch at the metal with their sharp nails. Behind them, were scattered pieces of golden armor, lying around. The sounds of sex was heard as a woman's moaning cries filled the room. A surviving knight was propped up and had his head turned to face the source of the noise, being forced to watch the unholy sight before him as tears ran down his bloodied face.

The demon lord, Beelzebub, was sitting on the table, his hooves planted on the floor as his fat cock was sliding in and out of a beautiful female paladin with golden hair, her sword lying down near the table. Her breasts were bouncing up and down from his thrusts into her secret garden. His long tongue was slathering her fine, white skin of her breast, brushing against her nipple. He soon began to the same with the other breast. The woman moaned as she felt his tongue sliding around her big bosom, even through the cleft.

The paladin had fought hard to drive off the invading demons that were attacking the church, even going so far to evacuate the nuns of this covenant, but it was to no avail as her men were slaughtered like pigs, and when she fought the demon lord himself, he merely pinned her down and began to strip her of her armor and underclothing, laughing at her and mocking her for being a so-called hero, when in reality she was just a horny slut that hadn't been introduced to the joys of sex.

She had proudly resisted at first, but the goat man's wiles had soon eroded her defiance away and she had slowly given in to his ministrations to her body, such as his tongue licking around inside her pussy, and using a finger to fuck her virgin asshole, not before spitting onto the puckering hole.

The goat-like demon lord kept pumping into her pussy, his long, gnarly fingers wrapped around and straddling her bubbly rear. His sharp nails were poking at her skin, but not enough to bleed. He growled and leaned forwards to french-kiss the paladin, his tongue sliding and caressing her own. As he pulled away, he grinned at her gob-smacked face and laughed, enjoying her expression.

Soon, Beelzebub's hands were now grabbing her big, bubble bum as he began to rut into her pussy, the blonde panting and moaning as she was pressed against his bare chest. Her thighs were clinging around his furred ones as she hugged him for leverage. His cock was stretching and scraping her walls, throbbing hard inside her. Tears ran down her eyes and a choked sob escaped her lips as she knew she would lose her purity to the demon lord.

Beelzebub grunted as he hilted inside her, coming hard as he could. The blonde threw her head back as she felt her womb being bloated with demonic semen, expanding along with her belly. They stayed together like this for several moments, before Beelzebub pulled out of her hole, cum leaking out of her pussy. He ran a hand through her golden hair, chuckling as he dragged his tongue against her tear-stained face, his hot, pungent breath blowing upon her face. The male knight who was watching this began to weep as the demons that were surrounding him loomed over him and began to dog-pile onto him, screams and blood filling the air.

Soon, the female paladin then was laid upon the ground as the demon lord began to wander off to find more victims through the church, but not before patting her round belly gently. She panted heavily as she was sprawled out on the floor, cum pouring out from her pussy as her now-bloated belly began to jut outwards with movement from within her. Her breasts rose and fell with her breath while the creature inside her kept stirring around inside. The blonde's beautiful blue eyes were slowly turning red as a wicked smile crossed her face. The once, noble paladin commander would now become a mother to a demonspawn, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
